Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to power supply, and more particularly to a voltage converter and a display device including the voltage converter.
Description of the Related Art
A typical power supply device may rectify an AC voltage to provide a DC voltage or boost a DC voltage to provide another DC voltage of a different voltage level. The power supply device may include various voltage converters such as a buck converter, a boost converter, a single-ended primary inductance converter (SEPIC), etc.
An ideal voltage converter may have wider input and output voltage ranges, easier control and lower power loss. The switching mode voltage converter such as the boost converter may reduce its size and increase a response speed of an output voltage and thus a switching frequency may be increased easily. However, power loss increases as the switching frequency increases.
For example, if a power switch of the switching mode voltage converter is turned on according to the switching frequency, switching loss may be caused due to hard switching that a current flows through a power switch. In addition, excessive voltage spike may occur at a drain electrode of the power switch in case of the hard switching. A loss snubber may be adopted to reduce the surge current by the voltage spike. However the loss snubber increases size and manufacturing cost of a voltage converter and a device including the voltage converter.